Gladiateur!
by lilou.centon
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand une amie regarde gladiateur en rêvant de Randy Orton à la place du véritable acteur? Et que se passe-t-il quand cette amie vous fait part de ce rêve? Un grand délire doublé d'un n'importe quoi dans la chaleur brûlante du sable ( et pas que...) A découvrir sans attendre!
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite distraction pour mes lecteurs, de quoi souffler un peu ( et éviter le suicide collectif) Non Missy Slaughty, pas besoin de pierre ici et tu t'éloignes des fenêtres tout de suite lol! Voilà j'ai écris ça, y a pfffff 1 an et demi je pense ( qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu pendant tout ce temps? Mystère) pour mon amie et co-écrivaine, j'ai nommé la génialissime Titoune, il est temps de vous en faire profiter à votre tour! Gros bisous Lilou**

Les cris de la foule retentissaient, le sol vibrait d'intensité, ils hurlaient de plus en plus fort pour l'arrivée de leur champion.

Il avançait dans le couloir dallé, impassible, silencieux, froid comme la glace, ses doigts se contractèrent autour de la garde de son glaive, il approchait de l'arène.

La grille se leva doucement pour lui ouvrir le passage, l'hystérie redoubla autour de lui.

Pffff, des animaux pensa t-il en entrant dans l'arène.

Lui-même en était un mais d'une espèce très différente et bien supérieure à ces ... cloportes.

Ses pieds chaussés de spartiates foulèrent le sable rouge et chaud, la sensation lui était familière et douce, il aimait sentir le sable glisser entre ses orteils, réchauffer sa peau glacée au sortir des souterrains. Le vent léger et brûlant du midi, souleva légèrement les pans de sa jupe courte s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, elle dévoilait de longues jambes musclées, parfaitement dessinées, fuselées et bronzées.

Il avança de quelques pas sous les hurlements de la foule qui scandait son nom, celui de leur champion:

- Randy! Raaandy! Randyyyy!

Les voix aiguës et stridentes des femmes se joignaient à celle discordantes et graves des hommes et à celles à peine perceptibles des enfants mais tous n'hurlaient qu'un seul mot, son nom.

Sa progression l'amena au soleil qui mit en valeur son torse magnifique, ses muscles saillants, sa taille fine magnifiée par le bronzage récolté par des heures d'entraînement en plein soleil.

Sa main droite tenait fermement son glaive, la gauche pendait librement le long de son corps, pas de bouclier, il n'en avait pas besoin, ses deux poignets étaient enfermés dans des bracelets de cuir épais destinés à protéger ses tendons et articulations et ses bras puissants étaient recouverts de tatouages, des crânes essentiellement, un pour chacune de ses victimes.

Il atteignit le centre de l'arène de son pas lent et gracieux, déplaça sa jambe droite sur le côté d'un petit pas pour avoir une allure décontractée soigneusement étudiée et leva les deux bras sur les côtés, le soleil soulignant davantage ses tatouages. La foule se tut, intimidée, il y avait toujours un moment de flottement quand il faisait ça, un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il ne saluait jamais le public ni personne d'autre, personne ici ne méritait qu'il lui prête attention, pas un seul de ces gens ne méritait qu'il ne verse un seul goutte de son sang ou de sa sueur.

Il n'était pas là pour eux, il cherchait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé. Il commençait à s'impatienter d'ailleurs, s'il ne trouvait pas très vite ce qu'il voulait, il partirait sans se retourner, rien ne le retenait ici.

Il était très grand et très fin, malgré son poids, il se déplaçait avec agilité et légèreté sur le sable, s'y enfonçant à peine. La grille opposée s'ouvrit dans un grincement, annonçant l'arrivée de son adversaire, il n'y prêta pas attention pour le moment, une légère fébrilité s'empara de lui comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette grille se soulever.

C'était peut-être aujourd'hui...

Il calma son impatience, pourvu que son adversaire soit moins pathétique que celui de la veille!

Il fronça les sourcils de colère, celui d'hier n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre, il était arrivé en pleurant, tremblant comme une feuille en le suppliant de l'épargner. Ecoeuré, Randy l'avait achevé d'un seul coup de glaive net et précis avant de quitter l'arène sans un regard.

Mais son adversaire du jour entrait dans l'arène à son tour, Randy affecta une fausse nonchalance et un ennui profond, faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser à lui tandis qu'il le détaillait scrupuleusement.

L'homme était un peu plus petit que lui et beaucoup plus massif, à vu de nez, Randy dirait qu'ils faisaient le même poids mais qu'il lui rendait 10 bons centimètres.

Il était très massif, beaucoup plus large que lui, ses bras étaient énormes et l'anneau de cuir qui serrait son biceps gauche amplifiait encore leurs largeurs.

Il était torse nu comme lui, moins bronzé mais ses muscles apparaissaient nettement à chacun de ses gestes, il tenait un glaive de la main gauche remarqua t-il et un bouclier à droite.

Ses jambes étaient exagérément musclées, il devait être habitué à soulever des choses lourdes et à faire des travaux de force.

Il semblait nerveux et ses gestes étaient un peu maladroit, il s'enfonçait profondément dans le sable contrairement à lui, oui c'était un combattant lourd, Randy le vainquerait facilement par la rapidité, son arme favorite, il frappait à la vitesse de l'éclair quand il avait décidé d'arrêter le combat.

L'homme avança vers lui, il était bien nerveux mais ne reculait pas, ses yeux ... bleus remarqua t-il quand il s'approcha davantage étaient plein de courage.

Il le vit changer son bouclier et son glaive de main, passant le glaive à droite et Randy le regarda avec surprise et intérêt, Loyal? Pensa t-il quand il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui pour le saluer.

Il leva son bras droit armé du glaive et frappa son coeur de son poing pour le saluer et respect?

Le combattant inconnu avait éveillé son attention, il ne lui rendit pas son salut, il ne réservait cette marque de respect qu'à des hommes très spéciaux et il se souvenait de chacun des hommes qu'il avait salué de cette manière dans sa vie.

Randy se tourna entièrement vers lui faisant mine de l'observer à la dérobée pour la première fois alors qu'il n'avait pas raté un seul des gestes qu'il avait fait pour le rejoindre.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ceux de l'homme, bleus, il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui semblait si important d'un coup mais il aimait ses yeux bleus aussi pur que l'océan.

Il le regardait se tendre sous son regard, mal à l'aise, attendant un signe quelconque de sa part et il lui dit de sa voix grave et douce si mélodieuse et que peu avait pu entendre jusqu'à présent:

- Quel est ton nom?

L'homme se troubla, la voix était si belle qu'il en avait oublié qu'elle appartenait au tueur de légende, le légendaire tueur lui aurait mieux convenu d'ailleurs.

Randy perçut son trouble et ajouta:

- J'aime connaître le nom de ceux que je vais tuer.

Les yeux bleus se firent de nouveau attentifs, Randy venait de lui rappeler où ils étaient dans une arène, juste une minute avant qu'un combat à mort ne démarre.

- John lui répondit-il en se mettant en garde. Mais tu ne me tueras pas.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du champion, John, puisque tel était son nom, ne manquait pas de cran.

Le combat débuta immédiatement, John était un bon combattant, Randy s'en aperçut tout de suite mais ce terrain ne lui convenait pas, il était trop lourd pour bouger vite dans du sable, il avait déjà eu plusieurs occasions de le tuer mais ne les avait pas saisit.

John ne comprenait pas, voulait-il jouer avec lui avant de le tuer? Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de Randy mais il continuait à se battre, il ne cédait pas malgré la difficulté à bouger dans ce sable mou, malgré la fatigue et le stress, il refusait de laisser tomber, il considérait que mourir de la main de Randy serait une sorte d'honneur mais ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir donner tout ce qu'il avait.

Randy aimait le courage de John, il était de plus en plus maladroit et aucun des coups de John ne portait mais il lui laissait une chance de s'en sortir en feignant d'être en difficulté contre lui pour tout ces veaux beuglant autour d'eux, Randy n'avait que mépris pour eux mais il trouvait John intéressant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, John approcha de ses limites, la chaleur du midi était trop forte pour lui et Randy était trop bon guerrier pour ses propres talents, il porta un coup d'espéré, Randy se contenta de sauter de côté et de donner un coup avec le tranchant de sa main sur le poignet droit de John.

L'arme tomba au sol et il posa le pied dessus, empêchant John de la récupérer, il le menaça de son glaive mais il ne recula pas, pas de peur dans ses yeux, il savait que l'heure était venue et il l'acceptait.

- C'est à ça que servent les bracelets de cuir dit Randy en désignant les siens.

John hocha la tête, il était trop tard pour ce conseil mais il s'en moquait, il regardait la mort dans les yeux et la mort avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, le feu y coulait à l'état liquide.

John sourit, lâcha son bouclier et écarta les bras pour lui laisser accès à son coeur, Randy avança son bras droit comme pour frapper, John ne ferma pas les yeux, il voulait voir la Mort mais le coup passa à côté de lui et Randy lâcha son arme à son tour avant de poser son bras sur l'épaule de John pour lui faire faire demi-tour et qu'ils quittent cette arène.

Oui c'était aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui il avait enfin trouvé son égal...

-Je t'apprendrais beaucoup de choses John dit-il en le poussant vers les souterrains. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais...


	2. Chapter 2

kikou les filles ( ben oui y a que des filles pour être aussi folles pour lire mes horreurs lol) voici donc le tome 2 ( quoi c'est trop pompeux pour ce ptit truc? Ok, le volume 2 alors? Non plus? Euh.. le chapitre? Raaah et puis zut vlà la suite quoi!) des aventures de Randy et John gladiateurs! Missy Slaughty qui se pose ( comme toujours ) des montagnes de questions, tu trouveras certaines de tes réponses dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira ainsi qu'à vous mes chères lectrices ( et lecteurs des fois qu'il y en aurait lol) Ah une dernière chose, désolée ma No Name favorite, mais pour remédier au problème avant le chapitre 55, c'est cuit mdr * Sors un casque et un bouclier de combat* non c'est pas celui de Randy, il en avait pas! Pitiééééé m'achève pas tout de suite, j'ai pas fini d'écrire ma fiction!

**gladiateur la suite!**

Ils quittaient l'arène ensemble, sans écouter les hurlements furieux du public qui réclamait du sang, ils partaient et ils étaient vivants tous les deux.

Randy n'avait pas lâché l'épaule de John, il le guidait hors de l'arène d'une poigne ferme, même s'il l'avait voulu, John aurait eu du mal à lui échapper.

Ils marchaient vite, Randy était pressé, il savait qu'ils étaient en danger maintenant, ils devaient quitter cet endroit au plus vite, ils firent un crochet par l'appartement de Randy et récupèrent ses affaires, il prit ses armes avec et John le délesta d'une partie de ses paquets, quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le ville ensemble pour se réfugier dans une des planques que Randy avait lui-même aménagée pour sa sécurité. Ils avaient une dizaine de kilomètres à faire pour l'atteindre mais ils étaient jeunes et forts et ils y arrivèrent rapidement.

Ils déposèrent les affaires de Randy dans un coin, ils arrangeraient ça plus tard et John lui demanda:

- Pourquoi tu m'as épargné et emmené?

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre mais tu m'as l'air très prometteur.

John ne comprit pas la lueur dans le regard de Randy mais quelque chose lui dit que les choses allaient être très intéressantes.

- Comme quoi?

- Tu es un bon guerrier, on t'as bien appris mais tu as encore des choses à voir pour être vraiment bon.

Randy lui tendit une lame, John tendit sa main droite pour s'en saisir mais Randy protesta:

- Tu es gaucher, sers-toi de tous tes atouts car cette fois j'en ferais pareil.

John déglutit difficilement, il avait un peu peur de Randy maintenant surtout vu son regard, il avait quelque chose en tête qu'il ne lui disait pas.

Le combat reprit comme dans l'arène, John se déplaçait bien mieux, Randy avait raison, le sable lui posait problème et le rythme s'intensifia, John était à la hauteur des espérances de Randy mais par encore assez fort pour l'égaliser ou le vaincre.

Randy le désarma comme dans l'arène, John se baissa vite pour récupérer son arme mais le pied de Randy se posa sur ses doigts cette fois au lieu du glaive, il grimaça de douleur, dans l'incapacité de se relever car Randy ne levait pas son pied et il le sentit poser ses mains sur son dos doucement, descendre et remonter, parcourant chaque centimètre de son corps du bout des doigts.

- Ra..Randy?

- Chut John, tu as perdu, il faut payer maintenant.

- comment?

- Je ne prendrais pas ta vie, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que tu peux me donner.

John se tendit mais ne chercha pas à se libérer, la belle voix grave qui murmurait presque lui donnait des frissons, Randy passa sa main une fois de plus sur son dos en disant:

- Tu portes très bien la jupe...

Il la souleva et posa ses mains sur le fessier musclé de l'homme.

Hummm, aussi beau qu'il l'avait envisagé dans l'arène, John était vraiment celui qu'il cherchait.

Ses mains descendirent sur le fessier magnifique, découvrant chaque centimètre de son corps, il aimait les frissons qui parcourraient le corps de John, il glissa ses doigts dans sa bouche ouverte et le regarda hésiter avec plaisir.

Il glissa sa seconde main plus bas entre les jambes de John et la laissa glisser doucement sur une zone encore plus sensible de son anatomie. John gémit et Randy intensifia ses caresses jusqu'à ce que John suce ses doigts avec application.

Il les lui retira lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment mouillés et les glissa un à un doucement entre les fesses de John qui siffla de douleur en cherchant à lui échapper.

Randy raffermit sa prise et se montra plus doux encore, détendant doucement ses muscles avant de remplacer ses doigts en lui.

- Uush! Grogna John.

Randy s'immobilisa, lui laissant du temps pour s'habituer avant de commencer à bouger, lentement, sensuellement, il ne voulait pas le blesser.

John se détendit rapidement et il accéléra son rythme, il accéda à l'orgasme et se retira de John sans qu'il n'ait pu le rejoindre.

Il leva son pied pour libérer la main de John qui se redressa en grimaçant de deux gènes différentes, Randy se plaça face à lui, souriant et John désigna son entre-jambe avec un regard à fondre.

Le sourire de Randy s'agrandit quand il l'empêcha de régler le problème et il lui dit:

- Ah non, il faut gagner pour ça! Ramasse ton glaive!

John gémit sous le regard implacable de Randy et ramassa son glaive.

Randy revint à l'assaut et John dut reprendre le combat malgré lui.

Une chose est sûre, il allait très vite apprendre à le battre...

Randy et John avait passé d'innombrables heures à s'entraîner et John avait perdu très souvent, tant de fois que Randy avait fini par lui dire:

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches John? Tu essaies de m'épuiser avec le sexe pour avoir une chance de gagner?

John avait grincé des dents, lui jetant un regard furieux mais celui que lui avait adressé Randy en retour été bien plus dur que le sien et il avait baissé les yeux, pris en faute.

Randy l'avait épargné, il l'avait emmené avec lui et abandonnant tout le reste derrière lui pour le former, faire de lui un meilleur guerrier, il lui devait tout y compris sa soumission tant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de le battre à la loyale.

Après des semaines intensives, John ne sentait plus la moitié de son corps, ses bras, ses jambes, tout son corps n'était que souffrance mais Randy ne lui laissait aucun répit.

L'aube arriva, John dormait sur le ventre, une habitude prise suite à ses défaites face à Randy qui le laissaient dans l'incapacité de s'asseoir ou de s'allonger confortablement.

Randy donna un coup de pied dans le lit comme chaque matin, John bloqua l'attaque suivante avant qu'il ne le touche. Il agrippa sa jambe et la leva en balayant l'autre jambe faisant tomber Randy, vif comme l'éclair, John se jeta sur lui, il enserra sa gorge d'une main, coinça ses jambes en utilisant les siennes étroitement entre mêlées et sa main libre emprisonna le poignet droit de Randy.

Il se tenait allongé sur lui, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle de son mentor, ils échangèrent un regard doux qui frappa John droit au coeur, il haleta en sentant le souffle chaud du tueur sur sa peau, ce dernier passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de dire d'une voix charnelle:

- Bien joué John...

La poigne de John était de plus en plus faible et Randy en profita pour retourner la prise et reprendre la dessus.

- ... Mais tu ne dois jamais te laisser déconcentrer!

John était plaqué au sol à son tour sous Randy mais son regard n'avait plus rien de doux cette fois et John se maudit, il avait eu une occasion de goûter aux lèvres sucrées de Randy et ne l'avait pas saisie et maintenant il était trop tard vu le regard de Randy.

Il le tenait d'une poigne de fer et John tenta avec un petit sourire de plaisanter:

- Petit-dej?

Le gladiateur grogna en le relâchant et se releva, John lui tendit une main pour qu'il l'aide à se lever mais Randy lui donna son glaive à la place et John soupira en se relevant.

- Très bien, on fera sans alors!

Ils quittèrent la pièce et allèrent directement dans la salle qui servait à tous leurs entraînements, Randy plaça une attaque avant même que John ne soit prêt mais il la para avec facilité, Randy ne lui montra pas son sourire satisfait, au début de leur entraînement John était incapable de contrer ce genre de mouvements, il avait plus d'une fois gagné le combat avant même qu'il ne soit commencé.

John se mit en garde face à lui et le combat commença.

Les coups pleuvaient des deux côtés, John se déplaçait plus vite et plus souplement qu'au début, sans doute un rapport avec sa perte de poids, il était plus fin qu'à son arrivée mais toujours aussi impressionnant. Il paraît et attaquait avec une redoutable efficacité et il mettait Randy en difficulté, le forçant à reculer pour la première fois, les ripostes de Randy étaient un peu désordonnées et il finit par trébucher et par s'étaler de tout son long dans la pièce, son crâne heurta durement le sol et sa main s'ouvrit laissant son glaive rebondir à quelques mètres de lui.

John allait se ruer sur son adversaire quand il le vit secouer la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, à moitié assommé. John baissa sa garde et alla vers lui inquiet:

- Randy ? Tu t'es fais mal?

Il s'approcha et se pencha vers lui, Randy attrapa son poignet et le projeta au sol par dessus lui sans le lâcher, il lui porta une clef de bras et posa sa cheville sur la gorge de l'homme, l'étranglant à moitié.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas baisser ta garde dans un combat?

- Une fois de plus je suppose. Randy, ton crâne, tu saignes.

- Et alors? Tu aurais remporté ce combat sans ta stupide loyauté!

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un combat, c'est juste un entraînement.

- S'il faut que je portes réellement les coups pour que tu comprennes, je le ferais.

- Mais tu es mon maître... Randy fit pression sur sa gorge et il ajouta difficilement: d'arme. Tu m'apprends juste à me battre et j'ai presque gagné ce combat.

- Presque! C'est le mot clef! Si tu fais ça dans un vrai combat, tu mourras!

Randy le relâcha et se redressa difficilement, John bondit sur ses pieds en un instant et vint le soutenir et le relever, il passa dans son dos et vérifia la blessure, ça ne semblait pas trop grave mais Randy devait avoir un sérieux mal de crâne.

John le guida jusqu'à la table et récupéra un pan de nappe pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Ehhh! Pas ma nappe, ça coûte une fortune ces trucs-là!

- T'as autre chose?

- Non.

- Alors ça sera la nappe.

Il repassa dans son dos et comprima la plaie un long moment, ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le dos magnifique de Randy et glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses toujours dissimulées par sa jupe de cuir, il descendit sa main libre jusqu'au fessier et le caressa doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Randy en sursautant.

- J'ai presque gagné, tu l'as dit, je prends ma récompense.

- Presque John, presque donc tu n'as PAS gagné.

- Je me contenterais d'une demi-récompense alors, je veux juste goûter tes ... lèvres. Dit-il en déposant un baiser dessus.

Randy resta tétanisé une seconde avant d'entrouvrir la bouche et de laisser John dominer le baiser, il était très doux et Randy savourait l'échange tandis que l'une des mains de John continuait à comprimer la blessure, l'autre découvrait le corps musclé de Randy, à tâtons.

Ils se séparèrent et John lui dit, un peu troublé:

- ça saigne plus.

- Alors reprenons le combat.

- Non, tu es blessé, c'est pas équitable.

Excédé Randy lui envoya une gifle d'un retour de poignet, lui ouvrant la pommette au passage. John grogna en portant sa main à sa joue meurtrie, incrédule.

- Je ne te le redirais pas, laisse ta loyauté pour les parades, ici on apprend à se battre pour tuer et ne pas se faire tuer, maintenant prends ton glaive!

John se remit en garde, furieux, Randy récupéra son glaive et lui fit face, d'un signe de tête il lança le combat et John redoubla d'efficacité, la colère imprimait chacun coup porté, décuplant ses forces.

- Bien John, sers-toi de ta colère, laisse-la te porter mais ne la laisse pas t'emporter, tu dois garder ta lucidité à tout moment lui dit Randy en contrant.

Le combat continua, Randy était en difficulté face à son élève, John s'aperçut qu'il était en déséquilibre et le faucha, le renvoyant au sol, cette fois , il n'hésita pas et tomba sur lui, posa sa lame contre sa gorge, le souffle court, les yeux brûlants de rage et le sang coulant sur sa joue éclatée.

Randy lâcha son glaive, admirant l'animalité qu'il avait réveillé dans son poulain.

Il lui agrippa la nuque pour ramener ses lèvres une nouvelle fois vers lui et les attrapa dans un baiser passionné avant de le féliciter:

- Très beau combat John, tu as gagné!

- C'est, euh... Je...

- Viens chercher ta récompense! Lui dit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et repoussa doucement la lame qui se trouvait toujours sur sa gorge.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça.

John relâcha son arme, les mains tremblantes, elles se posèrent sur le torse splendidement musclé et bronzé de Randy, fébrile.

Il, Il avait vraiment ga..gné? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir, le ... prendre?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Randy glissa ses mains autour de ses hanches et déboucla l'attache de sa jupe, il la retira et la posa à côté, laissant John totalement nu à l'exception des bracelets de cuirs qu'il portait aux poignets, il avait fini par les adopter, c'était Randy qui les lui avait taillé.

John défit l'attache de Randy à son tour et découvrit son corps du bout des doigts pendant qu'il l'embrassait langoureusement.

Randy se dit qu'il aurait dû lui donner cette petite récompense bien avant, il embrassait comme un dieu!

Ils se séparèrent presque hors d'haleine et John poursuivit son exploration du torse bronzé splendidement musclé, sa peau était aussi douce qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Après quelques minutes de préparation tendre, John s'insinua doucement dans Randy qui se contracta de souffrance, John lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à lui sans bouger en reprenant ses lèvres puis il commença lentement ses vas et viens. Randy soufflait, John était gros et il avait du mal à l'accepter en lui mais il se montrait patient et attentionné, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait lui-même était depuis le début.

Randy finit par se détendre et John accéléra le rythme. Il venait plus vite et plus fort et Randy se cambra de plaisir quand il heurta sa prostate et il enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules de John en gémissant.

John se pencha pour un autre baiser, il prenait son temps, il avait tellement espéré que ce moment arriverait qu'il ne voulait pas bâcler les choses.

Après une bonne demi-heure, les deux hommes se libérèrent ensemble dans un cri rauque et viril, John tomba sur la poitrine de Randy et y resta une minute avant de se retirer en douceur malgré tout Randy cria de douleur en fermant les yeux.

Ils restèrent allongés côte à côte, le souffle court et John dessinait des ronds sur le torse de Randy, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

- Mmmmmmm! Tu es devenu bon John! Tu es au point sur terrain dur maintenant, on va pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement dans le sable.

John souffla, il savait que le sable était son point faible.

- Mais pas tout de suite dit Randy en grimaçant quand il tenta de se relever.

John éclata de rire en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Randy qui lui dit:

- Ton petit cul rira moins dans peu de temps!


	3. Chapter 3

La suite des aventures des gladiateurs ( plus besoin de chercher la mandataire de cet opus lol) encore un épisode écris il y a un bon bout de temps, les suivants seront très récent ( tu parles le 5 est même pas fini d'être écris!) Mais chuuuteuh! Un grand merci à mes lectrices et revieweuses pour leur fidélité. Unee petite demande au passage à missy slaughty ( que je ne peux pas contacter autrement) A quand la création d'un compte pour la publication de ta propre fiction?

Xena attitude

John et Randy s'entraînaient depuis plusieurs heures dans le sable, maintenant que John avait fini son apprentissage sur sol dur et qu'il était devenu aussi bon voir meilleur que Randy sur ce terrain, ils retournaient au sable et John peinait de plus en plus, ses coups étaient plus maladroits, moins rapides et il s'enfonçait toujours autant dans le sable, ralentissant considérablement ses déplacements.

La lame se planta droit à quelques centimètres du pied de Randy, elle vibrait encore de l'impact, elle avait été projetée vers lui à plusieurs mètres de distance, il se tourna pour découvrir l'identité du visiteur qui se tenait à 20 mètres de lui, derrière lui, légèrement sur la gauche.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme rousse, au corps puissant, elle était vêtue de cuir tout comme eux, d'une jupe arrivant au-dessus de ses genoux, les pans de cuir se superposaient pour lui donner plus d'ampleur, le fourreau sur sa hanche était vide, preuve que la lame lui appartenait, elle portait une autre dague de l'autre côté.

Son bustier de cuir et de tissu s'arrêtait à sa taille, découvrant un ventre plat et une peau tout aussi dorée que celle de Randy et de John désormais.

Les lanières qui le maintenait en place se croisaient pour maintenir sa poitrine opulente bien en place et il voyait les gardes de deux épées dépasser de ses épaules.

Même sans toute ses armes, elle aurait eu l'air dangereux, son corps était affûté, taillé pour le combat, ses muscles semblaient puissants et l'expression sur son visage en disait assez sur son caractère.

John s'était redressé, sa garde était baissée mais pas celle de Randy, ils échangèrent un regard intense, se jaugeant du regard, Randy acheva son demi-tour pour lui faire totalement face et la jeune femme s'approcha doucement de deux ou trois pas d'une démarche envoûtante et hypnotique, rien que sa façon de marcher en disait long sur son habileté au combat. Randy l'observa avec attention, ses yeux s'étrécirent, John connaissait cette expression chez lui, elle était signe d'un très grand intérêt et de beaucoup de concentration.

- Qui es-tu? Demanda t-il d'une voix grave.

- Titoune du lac d'or! Répondit-elle d'une voix forte et assurée. Et voici mon compagnon, Théo, griffes d'acier.

De derrière la jeune femme, se dégagea un magnifique chat noir, fin, grand, musculeux, il avait un regard fixe et dérangeant et sa tête était protégée d'un petit casque de métal entièrement gravé.

Randy évalua le félin en un coup d'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Titoune du lac d'or? Répéta le gladiateur. Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu, j'ai entendu parler de toi, je pensais que c'était une légende.

- Toutes les légendes ont une part de vérité, Randy bleu d'acier.

Le regard de l'homme se fit plus sombre, il sentit John se rapprocher de lui qui avait senti sa colère sans en comprendre la raison.

- Ce n'est qu'une femme et un chat murmura t-il.

- Non, c'est bien plus que ça, ne te fie pas aux apparences.

- On m'avait dit que tu avais disparu, avec un autre gladiateur en plein tournoi, personne ne vous a vu depuis et tout le monde vous croit mort, je me doutais bien que c'était impossible! Ainsi voici donc ton apprenti. Inutile de nous présenter c'est pour toi que je suis venue.

John partagea soudain la colère de son mentor mais il vit celui-ci lui demander de rester en arrière d'un geste de la main et il se calma.

Randy récupéra la lame de la guerrière et la lança dans sa direction, elle l'intercepta au vol, l'attrapant par la garde, John lâcha un cri de surprise et d'admiration réuni tandis qu'un sourire appréciateur apparaissait sur les lèvres de Randy.

Il avança vers la femme, glaive en main et John retrouva le Randy de l'arène, les deux rivaux s'affrontèrent une dernière fois du regard avant de se lancer dans le combat.

Le félin s'écarta prudemment et s'assit à quelques mètres pour observer la rencontre, John se plaça lui aussi à proximité et le chat noir le défia du regard à son tour.

Ses iris jaunes et vertes ne le quittaient pas des yeux et il sentit l'inimité de l'animal à son égard, il lui renvoya un regard tout aussi venimeux et se concentra sur la rencontre avec inquiétude, il se tenait prêt à intervenir si nécessaire.

Les deux rivaux croisèrent le fer, Randy la laissa appuyer sur sa propre lame pour tester sa force, il savait qu'elle ne donnait pas son maximum, qu'elle gardait des réserves pour le surprendre mais il appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

Le combat démarra, Titoune se déplaçait vite et en légèreté dans le sable, elle était aussi douée que Randy et le combat était très intéressant à regarder, les deux compagnons des combattants n'en perdait pas une miette.

Ils échangeaient coups sur coups avec une rapidité et une précision hors du commun, malgré les heures d'entraînement avec John et la traversée du désert pour la guerrière, aucun des deux ne semblait affecté par la fatigue ni par la chaleur.

Ils échangèrent des coups durant plusieurs minutes avant de rompre l'assaut, John crut un instant que c'était fini mais il les vit revenir l'un vers l'autre encore plus vite et plus fort qu'avant, ils étaient enragés maintenant, la première phase leur avait permis de juger les qualités de leur adversaire, les choses sérieuses pouvait commencer maintenant!

Le combat s'intensifia, les coups étaient plus rapides, plus précis encore, ils attaquaient tous les deux sur les points de faiblesse de l'autre qu'ils avait repérés durant la première phase de l'affrontement.

Titoune força Randy à reculer le mettant en déséquilibre, John s'en aperçut et la guerrière aussi, elle profita de cet avantage pour intensifier encore ses attaques, Randy trébucha et John ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer pour lui venir en aide si nécessaire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir passer la bombe noire casquée avant de sentir ses griffes se planter dans ses cuisses et dans le creux de son genoux.

Il hurla en reculant et chercha à se débarrasser du félin qui griffait sans arrêt, vif comme l'éclair.

Sans se retourner vers John, Randy dit d'une voix rendue rauque par la soif et la fatigue en continuant à se battre:

- ça m'ennuierait que mon compagnon blesse le tien en voulant se défaire de sa prise.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et d'un claquement de doigt rappela son chat qui reprit sa place assisse comme s'il n'en avait jamais bougé.

John grogna, les jambes lacérées et recula à son tour sur un geste de la main de Randy, il reprit sa position d'attente, ses yeux ne quittant pas le combat.

Les duellistes reprirent l'assaut, Randy avait repris l'avantage et c'était au tour de Titoune de reculer, elle s'élança pour sauter au-dessus de lui, Randy se retourna mais pas assez vite pour éviter le coup qui lui entailla le bras au passage. John voulut se ruer vers Randy mais ce dernier lui lança un regard furibond en grognant:

- Reste à ta place !

Et le duel se poursuivit, la blessure de Randy n'était pas mortelle mais elle saignait abondamment dans l'effort et elle l'handicapait, il sentait la tension de son apprenti dans son dos, il désapprouvait ce combat, il le sentait comme il percevait son inquiétude à son égard.

Il prit la décision d'achever rapidement la rencontre et porta plusieurs attaques fulgurantes, elles jetèrent la gladiatrice au sol et il se rua pour poser sa lame sur sa gorge.

John fut ravi mais sa joie fut de courte durée, il avait vérifié que le chat ne bougeait pas et de ce fait, il n'avait pas vu la lame de la femme posée contre le coeur de Randy.

L'homme sourit puis éclata de rire à la surprise de son compagnon, il retira sa lame de la gorge de son adversaire, se releva et lui tendit la main pour la remettre debout, sa garde était baissée pour la première fois.

Elle accepta son offre et baissa sa garde à son tour en souriant.

- Bon combat Titoune, ta réputation n'est pas surfaite!

- La tienne non plus bleu d'acier! Il paraît que tu t'es rangé.

- Retiré temporairement. Corrigea t-il.

- Pour lui? Il en faut vraiment la peine?

John pinça les lèvres d'agacement, cette femme commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Oui, il est encore maladroit dans le sable mais il est excellent sur terrain dure, tu apprécierais de l'affronter tout autant que moi!

John se gonfla d'orgueil jusqu'à ce que Randy ajoute:

- Mais il faudra encore des années avant d'en faire quelque chose!

John se rembrunit et sortit de quoi faire un bandage pour Randy, il le soigna méticuleusement dans l'apparente indifférence de l'homme qui discutait avec la jolie combattante.

Dès que le bandage fut fait, il envoya John à l'extérieur.

- Va prendre l'air John, t'en a besoin et emmène Théo avec toi, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux, profitez-en pour faire mieux connaissance.

- Mais...

- John!

- D'accord. Dit-il en bougonnant.

Titoune du lac d'or fit un signe à son compagnon pour lui dire de sortir avec John et lui intima d'être gentil, le chat lui lança une regard courroucé et indigné avant de sortir et de dépasser John sans un regard, fier, la queue bien droite et la démarche hautaine.

- Il a vraiment du talent, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure dit Titoune.

- Oui mais je ne lui dirais pas avant longtemps, l'orgueil est mortel pour les gens de notre espèce.

- C'est vrai.

- Et si on faisait un peu mieux connaissance toi et moi?


End file.
